Harry Potter and the Scion of Darkness
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: He didn't know what he should do...would he stand by the side he had been chosen to...or would he finally make his own choice...


Author's Note: Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes, I will replace this with a beta'd version please read and review let me know what you think of the fic so far thanks.

Harry Potter and the Scion of Darkness

_Look at them…laughing ignoring you…some friends you have there Potter…_ Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Ron and Hermione go on about what they had done over the summer, summer heh, summer to Harry Potter was like a long-term prison sentence. However, during such a time, he had accidentally made contact with a certain well-known Mass Murdering wizard. _Really Potter, there is no need to complement me all the time._ The voice in Harry's head said amused. Harry again rolled his eyes resting his head on his hand. _Stuff it Tom._ He snapped still annoyed that no matter how thick the shields he put up in his mind when he thought, the older man was able slip through them as if they were water. _My, my you are in one of your little moods aren't you, and here I thought you reserved those for when your locked in your bedroom and forced to listen to me all day._ The voice said followed by laughter. Harry nearly growled out loud. _Keep it up Riddle, and I'll tell Dumbledore you managed to break into my mind again, he'll kick your arse. _Harry threatened but was only met by laughter again. _You would not because then you would have to tell him where that lovely ear cuff came from._ Tom countered, Harry grumbled moving his fingers to trace the cuff that was on the top of his ear, it was made out of silver and on it was etched elaborate designs that twisted and turned all spiraling into each other. It was stupid to have accepted much less kept a gift that was given to him by the man who was responsible for killing his parents…but it was so useful and fit his new image that he didn't have the heart to get rid of it.

_Careful Potter, another moment and you'll be preening yourself like a Malfoy._ Tom chided, Harry hissed. Of course he could get rid of it right away and seek Dumbledore's help in keeping Tom out of his head. _Oh come on Potter, if I wanted to do you harm I could just take control of your body and force you to walk off a roof, or even in front of a muggle bus. That is a translator charm, and you will find it, as I told you repeatedly very useful someday. _Tom explained in a patient voice as if he was having to teach a stupid child who didn't catch on fast. Harry swore in his head ignoring the disapproving sounds that Tom made. _I say again, stuff it Tom, you shouldn't criticize me for bad language when you torture people to death for a living!_ Harry snarled, for a few moments he was granted blissful silence, he sighed as Ron turned away from him to make puppy eyes at Hermione yet again.

"I think I'll leave the two of you be." Harry said softly as he stood, he had grown several inches over the summer and had grown his hair out to shoulder length so he could pull it neatly back into a ponytail.

"Harry, we're so sorry we don't mean to ignore you!" Hermione immediately protested, Harry cringed and almost sat back down. _Grow a back bone Potter…_Tom's voice taunted him, Harry squared his back and shook his head at Hermione.

"It's fine Hermione, I actually wanted to go look at something in the library anyway, please don't feel like it's because of you." Harry said offering them a smile; _They really are idiots if they believe that smile Potter…_Hermione nodded slowly.

"As long as you're sure Harry, we're your friends. I don't want you to think that we aren't here for you because we are." She insisted. _Oh dear…she is serious isn't she Potter? How touching, a mudblood who just a few moments ago couldn't be bothered with you at all. _Tom said Harry could feel the sneer that went with the harsh words. _Don't you ever dare call Hermione that again! I swear I'll...! _Harry snapped back one of his hands going into a fist. _Calm down Potter; forgive this old wizard's use of words._ Tom said with a sigh.

"Mione is right Harry, we don't want you to feel like you can't come to us about things, I know I acted a little bit like an idiot the past few years, but I hope…" Ron said looking like he was swallowing a lemon as he spoke the words. Harry sighed.

"Ron relax, it's in the past, I know you guys are here, stop worrying so much. You should be more worried about what Snape might pull this year, even though your not in his class, I'm sure he'll look for any way to make all our lives miserable." Harry pointed out. Ron shuddered.

"Harry, mate I still don't know why you're going to subject yourself to another year of potions with him. Advanced potions at that! Even Hermione isn't doing that to herself!" He exclaimed. Harry shrugged.

"You never know Potions might end up being useful." Harry pointed out and began to walk away. He smirked knowing full well Ron was doing his 'fish out of water' routine again. _Potter some times you are by far even crueler than I am._ Tom commented sounding amused. Harry shrugged as he continued to head for the library. _No body could ever be more cruel than you are Tommy._ Harry said and grinned wickedly while Tom sputtered in his head. _Potter…you would do well to NEVER call me that again, it is bad enough that you insist on using 'Tom'._ The older man hissed, Harry shrugged. _Never said I was smart…_He countered as he walked into the library and was surprised when Tom didn't agree with him. _You Potter are by far one of the most brilliant wizard this world has most likely seen._ Tom said softly Harry stopped in his tracks. _Why because my mother's death enabled your original downfall?_ He asked dead serious. Tom sighed and Harry could imagine Tom was rubbing the bridge of his nose. _Sit down Potter and look like you are studying or something equally time consuming this will take a while to explain._ Tom ordered, Harry snorted and walked to one of the book racks taking a book at random down he sat down and flipped it open. _This good enough?_ Harry asked._ Yes now be quiet and I'll explain what I meant. While you are right in regards to your mother's sacrifice, it is not what I meant. Potter you have managed to perform a wide variety of spells that most young wizards your age have not been able to do. _Harry shook his head as he flipped the page staring blankly at the words in front of him.

_That's not true, most of those are because of Hermione, she is a bit of a book-a-holic you know. _ Harry argued. _Potter…be silent and let me finish. Then last year you create that 'club' of yours and managed to train a group of students better than any of your teachers have been able to do such a fantastic job. You are a very talented boy. And I know full well the ideas for new spells that are in that head of yours. If you would only act on them you would understand what I mean._ Tom said and finally went silent. Harry frowned at the book digesting what he had been told. _I cant create spells Tom, there isn't a place that could be shielded from people finding out._ He pointed out and blinked when Tom spoke again. _Ask Severus._ He said simply. Harry gaped. _You have got to be kidding me! Why the hell would I go ask that greasy git for anything!_ Harry exploded but froze paling when Tom thundered _Silence you little fool! Will you drop that attitude, and the attitude that your father was always in the right, Severus knows things that could prove very useful to you. So you will swallow your ego…or I will take matters into my own hands, have I made myself clear?_ Tom said coldly, it was the same voice Harry remembered from the graveyard. _Go away Tom…_ Harry answered softly and slammed the book closed and walked quickly towards the exit struggling not to freak at the idea of what Tom was going to do. _Remember…this was your choice Potter._ Tom's voice echoed in Harry's head and then for the first time in months Harry felt the absence of his presence. Shivering he quickly made his way for Gryffindor Tower to get his books for his up coming classes, Snape's thankfully wasn't until the end of the day.

The classes flew by so quickly that Harry didn't even realize it was time for Potions until he found himself standing outside of the dungeon room.

"Going to stand there all day Potter?" A voice sneered, turning Harry sighed seeing Draco's pale face next to him.

"Leave me alone Draco I really am not in the mood to deal with you today." He said softly and ignoring Draco's stunned expression. He slumped down in a seat at one of the empty tables and groaned as Draco chose to sit next to him. The blonde stared at him thoughtfully. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Stop staring." Harry snapped opening his Potion's text and readied himself for Snape's usual entrance.

"Yes they did. Pardon me, Draco Malfoy." Draco said and held out his hand to Harry as if it was the first time they had met. Harry stared at him in utter shock.

"What the hell has gotten into you today Malfoy?!" Harry said staring at him.

"It's called a truce, and most wizards can figure out that I don't want to remain enemies. And before you accuse me of trying to play a trick, I will swear on what ever you want me to, take a bloody oath if I have to just to prove to you I am not your enemy." Draco answered. Harry frowned at him disbelieving, had this been what Tom had meant? No…even Malfoy wouldn't be able to do much being a student. But…Harry's frown deepened as he stared into Draco's eyes. He found himself actually believing him.

"Alright, but for the sake of everyone's sanity outside of this room in front of others we'll be 'enemies'." Harry explained. Draco nodded but held up a hand.

"But not in front of the rest of the Snakes they already know I wanted to talk to you about this, annoying lot that they are." He stated Harry grimaced and nodded, then stared in shock as Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini sat down at the same table.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Harry asked paling.

"Potter shut up, and stay after class!" Snape sneered as he walked through the door, Harry glanced around and grimaced, he was the only Gryffindor foolish to subject himself to another year of potions, the class was filled with Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. "Open your text to page 111 and begin to make the potion there." Snape snapped and sat down staring intently at Harry. Feeling his face get slightly flushed Harry quickly flipped to the correct page in the book, and was surprised that the others at his table were already automatically beginning a separate part of the potion, Draco glanced at him raising an eyebrow almost as if to challenge Harry. Harry sighed and began to work in silence on it as well, it was going to be an odd year in potions he thought, and was disappointed when Tom didn't respond. _Maybe he left for good…_Harry thought glumly as he watched Blaise light the fire beneath the cauldron.

The class as the rest of the day, passed without much notice, he mumbled a goodbye to Draco and the other Slytherins and slowly approached Snape cautiously, the man was already grading papers.

"Close the door behind you Mr. Malfoy." Snape called out without even looking up, Draco nodded and closed the door tightly behind him. Harry shifted not saying anything, almost hoping that the potion's master was to involved to actually want to talk to him about anything. But it seemed luck would not stay at his side, because once Snape had finished one of the papers he set his quill aside and waved his wand, Harry could tell the locking charm as well as ward that flew into the room. No one would be able to hear anything that happened now, and Harry was locked in the room with a teacher who despised him.

"Now then Mr. Potter." Snape said pressing the fingers of his hands together as he looked at him. "Would you kindly explain to me why you did not contact the Order the minute Tom began to have conversations to you in your own mind?" He asked and was forced to leap forward to catch Harry, whose legs had decided to give out. Harry stared wide-eyed and quite panicked at Snape.

"I…I…I…" Harry stuttered as he was half dragged to one of the chairs and placed in it.

"As eloquent as always I see Mr. Potter, you still have yet to answer the question though, and if you intend to ever get out of this room you will answer it. And any other's that I ask you." Snape said a hint of steel in his eyes.

"…" Harry remained silent and Snape sighed pulling a chair over.

"What I am about to tell you, and Merlin only knows why I am telling you this, will never leave this room understood?" He said softly. Harry nodded dumbly. "I am…how shall I say this without causing you to loose your head…." Snape pondered.

"Not loyal to Dumbledore." Harry spoke up softly looking away, well aware of the way a certain potions master's eyes snapped at him staring fiercely at him. "Sorry Professor, it's sort of obvious, well okay not obvious but I can tell…or else you would've informed Dumbledore the moment you found out Tom has been in contact with me." Harry said staring at the floor. Snape was silent for several minutes before he spoke again.

"You're thinner." He said suddenly causing Harry to glance up startled at him. Snape smirked. "And to pale, so what Tom said was true then." He stated and stared at Harry. Harry squirmed.

"What did he tell you!?" Harry demanded, oh he really was going to kill Tom now…he had to bring Snape in it!

"I did warn you Potter." A voice said from above, twisting to look at Snape's office Harry saw a young man with red eyes walking towards him, his long black hair was in a pony tail. "I told you if you didn't ask for his help on your own I would take matters into my own hands. It isn't my fault if you chose not to listen."

"What are you doing here! Dumbledore will know-" Harry began only to be silenced with a wave of his hand.

"Please Potter, how many times have I been in this school with various forms since you started, and not once has he sensed my presence." Tom pointed out folding his arms, he wore a seventh year's Slytherin uniform. Harry growled at him.

"How much did you tell him!" He snapped forgetting that Snape was still standing next to him, and missing the actual look of amusement that danced on the potions master's face.

"Everything."

"Everything what!" Harry asked in a panicked voice, he didn't know how he would deal with Snape if he found out about his summer.

"Everything Potter, as in he told me all about your-how shall I put it accommodations this summer." Snape said struggling to keep the smile from returning to his face.

"That is it!" Harry screeched leaping for the chair he stormed to the door his wand out.

"He really does have a rather bad temper doesn't he Severus?" Tom asked as both he and Snape took out their wands as one and aimed them in Harry's direction.

"Yes well he does still have James' blood in his veins after all, even with Lily's blood there as well, the Potter line seems to take over." Snape said and the two swished the wands, in a matter of seconds Harry found himself flying in midair back towards them, his wand flying out of his hands into Snape's waiting hand. Tom caught him neatly and set him back on the chair.

"Stay put this time Potter." He said as mildly as if he was discussing the weather. Harry stared at the both of them shivering when both seemed inclined to stare at him.

"Well Potter? Are you going to answer the question or not?" Snape demanded. Harry's jaw dropped open. "What did you think that just because Tom decided to show himself that that meant you no longer had to give me an answer? Please, how foolish you are if you thought that."

"Severus is right, besides I myself would like to hear what you have to say." Tom said tilting his head to the side as he watched the teen. Harry felt his cheeks go hot and he stared down at the ground wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

"We do have the rest of the day, and the entire night to wait Potter." Snape said with a sneer. Harry glared at him raising his eyes again he only looked at his professor.

"I don't know." He began and shook his head when both men frowned ready to push him further. "I guess at first I intended to do just that, but I was going to use the connection first to see what information I could get out of him…but…" Harry trailed off.

"But?" Snape pressed glancing at Tom who was looking thoughtfully at Harry his eyes shadowed so that his emotions were not showing.

"But…after a few days, his company was better than being alone." Harry snapped annoyed that he was being forced to explain something he himself wasn't able to understand.

"And now? You could have easily gone to Dumbledore the minute you walked through the gates of Hogwarts, but you did not. You kept it quiet." Tom said softly. Harry stared down at the ground.

"I don't understand why, but…trust is a big thing to me, and you've told me a lot of things, things that Dumbledore would be able to use against you, and well…I just don't think it's right is all." Harry answered struggling to explain what he meant in words. Tom glanced at Snape who nodded, the two men turned each grabbing a chair and pulling it over to sit near Harry.

"Potter you realize by holding back information, like what Tom has given you could cost a lot of lives, possibly even those of the one's you care about?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Nothing really does, no matter how hard I try to change things that doesn't mean that they will change." He mumbled and jumped when Tom hissed at him.

"Stupid old fool! Does he realize what he is doing?" Tom snapped to Snape, Snape shook his head.

"Tom be quiet. Potter, are you saying that you would not side with the order now?" Snape asked. Harry bit his lip debated then shook his head.

"No I wouldn't, I don't like how they handle things, but don't get me wrong, I hate how you handle things Tom, you killed my parents and caused the death of my godfather." Harry said darkly. Tom snorted shaking his head.

"Death hah! If that idiot would actually be killed by that spell." Tom said Snape sneered at him.

"What the hell are you talking about! I saw him fall into the veil, Dumbledore said-" Harry shouted.

"Potter only a fool would believe anything that man said. How many times has he lied and hid things on you hmm?" Snape pointed out.

"Why should you care Professor? You hate me remember, and hate me even more because of last year!" Harry protested. Snape heaved a great sigh shaking his head.

"Potter, I am still most displeased of the events that occurred last year but I do not hate you." He said and grabbed Harry's arm before he fell from the seat his face deathly white from the shock. "Breath Potter, this discussion is far from over."

"Perhaps he should rest, we have shoved quite a bit on him to think over?" Tom suggested, though his tone of voice indicated that he could care less. Snape stared at Harry and released his arm standing.

"No for now a calming draught should work nicely." He said heading to his supplies closet he kept in the room.

"I don't want a bloody potion!" Harry whined loudly very close to pouting. Tom smirked at him.

"I don't believe he is giving you the choice Potter." Tom said highly amused with the reaction Harry was giving them. Harry glared at him.

"I don't see what else there is to talk about, you got your answer why can't you just let me leave already!" He protested. Snape snorted as he walked back over holding out a vial of potion to Harry.

"Please Potter if that was the only thing I was worried about I would have obliterated your mind of the entire conversation and sent you on your way." Snape said dangling the potion in front of Harry's face. "Willingly?" Growling Harry snatched the potion out of his hand and opened it frowning down at it running what he hoped was a discreet scan on it to make sure it was indeed a calming draught, satisfied and missing the shared look Tom and Snape had he downed it slamming the now empty vial on the table.

"Happy now? And are you happy knowing how my family treats me too professor? Happy that James Potter's son isn't spoiled rotten like you assumed he was?" He snapped.

"Potter please get a hold of yourself." Snape said with a sigh as he sat back down.

"Are you with or against Dumbledore?" Tom asked suddenly Harry froze and frowned at him.

"Is my godfather really alive?" He countered, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"If he was, would you actually want anything to do with him? He did let you think he was dead and left you on your own." Snape asked. Harry frowned at that studying his hands.

"Honestly I don't know, I mean I guess if he is alive then he didn't care about me enough to let me know. If he isn't well…." Harry shrugged. Tom groaned as he stood.

"Why must you be so two dimensional all the time Potter? If he contacted you and Dumbledore found out the-" Tom explained.

"He could have found a way!" Harry yelled, Snape shook his head.

"Perhaps a sedative would've been more effective it seems." He said with a sneer. Harry whirled at him.

"Go ahead professor erase my memories! And let me the hell out of here I am through with you!" He shouted. Snape sprang up his face angry.

"I will not allow you to speak to me in that fashion Mr. Potter! Detention for a whole month, every day I add." He snapped standing to walk in front of Harry. "You're simple mind doesn't seem to have the capacity of anything beyond selfishness to understand why the mutt wouldn't contact you."

"Severus…" Tom warned softly as the candlelight flickered as Harry's breathing became unsteady.

"You don't understand anything Professor, so go back to where ever the hell it was you came from! Give me back my wand and let me out of here!" Harry screamed missing the flare lighting Snape's eyes. The man lurched forward gripping Harry's arm tightly but not painfully.

"Sit. Down." He hissed in a tone of voice that sent chills down Harry's spine. He locked his knees in an effort to keep himself standing even when his legs felt weakened.

"No." He said defiantly. Tom groaned and got up walking to Snape's desk and opened the bottom drawer pulling out a decanter filled with what looked like brandy. Pulling out a glass a moment later he helped himself to it watching the other two carefully.

"That wasn't a request that was an order Potter!" Snape snarled. Harry glared at him.

"I am not going to sit here and let you-HEY!" Harry protested as Snape pretty much threw him back into the chair.

"Stay put." Snape barked out and glanced at Tom. "In that form you aren't of age you realize." He pointed out Tom laughed loudly.

"You're a funny man sometimes Severus. Are you quite through with manhandling the boy? I'm surprised you didn't break something. You probably bruised him though, he is fragile." Tom said amused as he leaned on the front of the desk sipping the brandy.

"I am not fra-!" Harry began only to be cut off.

"To true, Potter take off that robe and roll up your sleeves so I can see what damage I caused." Snape said the anger out of his voice. Harry gaped at the men.

"Excuse me! I am not going to do that! I am not fragile! I am fine! I just want to get the hell out of here!" He shouted and yelped when Snape yanked the back of his robe pulling it off him.

"Do I need to continue to help you Potter? Or can you handle simple directions on your own for once?" He asked. Harry glared at him but did begin to roll his sleeves up. Snape walked away while Harry finished rolling up his sleeves pulling out a small wooden box an odd expression on his face as he turned. Harry stared at his arms, which were already both coated with bruises, and the one which Snape had grabbed had a bruise in the shape of a hand.

"Potter…you need to eat more." He stated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why because you think I'm to thin?" Harry sneered. Snape shook his head as he set the box on the table besides Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"No Potter, because your body is so frail that a simple push or grip causes bruises. But that can be remedied with potions as well, and with the state of your body I should think potions would work faster." Snape said with a carefully schooled expression as he got pieces of clothe and a bottle that resembled lotion. "I must admit I never thought I'd have to be using this particular potion again and on you I might add."

"What's so special about it that you wouldn't use it?" Harry demanded as Snape began to lather it on the worst of his bruises. Tom snickered into his glass shaking his head.

"Severus if I have say your soft hearted you have my permission to remind me how much of a cold hearted man you are." He stated, confused Harry looked back and forth between the men.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked suddenly warily. Snape smirked.

"I created this potion for your mother, she had the tendency to become careless when we were going to school, and she didn't listen even when she was brought to the hospital wing she always refused to stay. So…she started to come to me and that's when this came to be." Snape said not explaining what he was talking about. Harry's eyes narrowed at him a chill creeping down his spine.

"Why do I have a feeling that there is more to this than you are telling me?" He asked.

"Because Potter, once absorbed by the skin it acts like a strong sedative, you no doubt will be asleep in a matter of minutes." Snape said mildly as he continued to apply it.

"What! Why?" Harry yelped beginning to yank his arm away. Snape kept his grip gently.

"Because Potter, I knew that you would be laying in your bed, or sitting on sofa in the common room all night long thinking about everything you learned today. Don't worry about your friends, I will explain that you collapsed during our talk and are resting." He said in a patronizing tone of voice.

"I!...You….this….!" Harry yelped Tom chuckled and set his empty glass down walking over to them he bent forward smiling sweetly at him.

"Potter relax, when you wake up you can ask all the questions you want? You've exhausted yourself all summer long, pestering me, and I you. I know how your mind works and Severus is right, you will be sitting up all night. So deal with it." He pointed out. Harry frowned.

"I still don't like it." Harry muttered as Snape wrapped his arm and started on the other one.

"So we've established Potter, we have much to discuss, and thankfully tomorrow begins our weekend so we will have plenty of time to talk…and if you behave then maybe Tom will set up a meeting with the mutt." Snape said as he finished up stepping back from Harry whose eyes were already hooded.

"He wouldn't want to see me." Harry slurred starting to slid of the chair, Tom stepped forward and held him steady as the world began to spin.

"Let him decide alright Potter?" Tom's voice echoed and Harry nodded.

"Doesn't matter anymore…" Harry said and a moment later he was asleep. Tom raised his eyes to Severus who sneered.

"Do not give me that look Tom, it isn't what you think, we have to be sure that he doesn't go blabbing this entire thing to his friends." Snape said putting the items back into the box.

"Of course Severus, and the fact that he hasn't yet to mention to them that he has been in contact with me means nothing." Tom said highly amused. Snape whirled around glaring at him.

"I wish you were insane again." He growled causing Tom to laugh loudly.

"But Severus it's thanks to you and Harry here that I am sane! Do you really want Lord Voldemort the killer back that badly?" Tom asked. Snape turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Tom…you are Lord Voldemort, and at least I knew what to expect when you had no mind. Now make yourself useful carry the boy to my quarters you know the password. And please make sure no one sees you I do not want to explain why a 'seventh' year Slytherin student is carrying an unconcsuous Harry Potter to my personal quarters." Snape said going back to his desk.

"Of course Professor Snape." Tom said sarcastically with humor glinting in his eyes as he headed for the door.

"Tom…one more thing…are you sure about this?" Snape asked from his desk. Tom's smile vanished as he turned.

"This is most likely the one thing I am positive about…."


End file.
